


Swan Lake - Supernatural Version

by LoLaSiDo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Sam Winchester, Don't really have ideas for tags, M/M, More or less medieval times, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Swan Lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLaSiDo/pseuds/LoLaSiDo
Summary: AU. Two princes, one cursed and condemned to be a Swan, a curse to break, a sorcerer and quite a lot of absurd.Welcome to Swan Lake, Supernatural Version ![Wincest]I'm just the translator, the story is originally in french and the author is my friend Leia22 on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Lac des Cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370836) by Leia22. 



> Hey ! 
> 
> As I wrote in the summary, the author is my friend Leia22 on Fanfiction.net. She wrote me this for my birthday and said I could translate it and post it, it's originally in French, I may post it in French on this account, if not, I posted it in French and in English on my Wattpad account (same username).
> 
> Please don't copy or use this story without asking me or the author.
> 
> Since English is not my language, please feel free to indicate any mistakes I could have made in the translation so I can improve it.
> 
> Since nobody likes these notes, here's the first part of the story !

Once upon a...

Yeah, no. We're all fed-up with this introduction.

Let's start over.

Imagine a land. A land come straight from a fairytale or a fantasy movie : a few mountains in the distance, a great and beautiful forest where all the problems are hiding, two or three lost villages and a main town, with its huge anachronistic castle and its dwellings (if you've seen the Barbie movie, you can imagine the same kind of place, just less pink and more grey/brown).

You're visualising it ?

Good.

The king of this country was named John and he had two sons, Dean and Sam. Their mother had died soon after the birth of the younger one, killed in a mysterious fire.

The king had withdrawn into himself, as though he was now afraid to care about his sons, as though a curse weighed on them.

Be that as it may, Dean rolled up his sleeves and took care of his brother, making sure he was always there for him. Admittedly, they had an army of servants and preceptors, but it was far better to sneak out and go play in the forest, far from the etiquette lessons.

Only, one day, a tragedy occurred (yeah, well sorry, the story had to begin at some point, because two princes sneaking out of the castle to have fun isn't material for a story. Yes, I'm digressing.) So, one day, the younger got lost, which elicited a tremendous fear in Dean.

The young prince had got lost in the woods while trying to escape his brother. Sam loved him very much, but he wanted to be alone for a moment, he was tired of being overprotected. He wanted to explore the woods, wondering what was beyond the edge of the forest (logically : trees). He walked randomly for a moment, then he came across a huge lake with limpid water. Many swans were peacefully gliding over its surface. Sam froze for a moment, his mouth agape, filled with wonder at the peacefulness and beauty of the place.

Slowly, quietly, he came closer to the shore, and dipped a finger in the water.

“Who are you ?”

The young boy was startled. He turned around and saw a young man with deep blue eyes and a sulky or serious look on his face, kind of a mix of the two. He was wearing peculiar clothes, a long beige coat and he had some sort of blue rope around his neck (perhaps it was because he was suicidal ? Perhaps he was looking for the tree from which he would hang himself ? What do you mean I'm sordid ?)

“You shouldn't be here ! Leave, now !”

“Who are you ?”

“Someone you should forget. Hurry !”

The man took his arm and tried to bring him back to the trees.

“Castiel, Castiel... What are you doing to this young man ? Let him come closer to the lake if that is his wish.”

The blue-eyed man let go of the young prince, who glanced at the newcomer who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It was a rather short man, well-dressed, all in black. He had a short and elegant beard.

“I am Crowley, the master of this domain. Who are you ?”

“The king is the one who owns these lands !”

“Not this part of the forest. It's mine. It is the realm of magic. I am the sorcerer who rules this land, but you can call me demon if you wish.”

“I... I must go...”

“Don't... I introduced myself, it would be rude of you not to do the same.”

“I am the prince... Sam.”

“The second one, aren't you ? The younger ? How old are you again ?”

“Ten.”

Sam didn't know what to do, and he was terrified by the so-called master of this domain.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. You know, you shouldn't venture in the woods alone. Unless someone is with you ? If so, I'd like to talk to them alone for a minute, to tell them it's bad.”

The prince thought of his brother. That Dean should stay alone with Crowley was out of the question.

“I came alone, I wanted to explore the forest” he said, driven by the desire to protect his brother.

“I see. I respect that. Nevertheless, I can't let you go back. I like the peacefulness of this little haven. I'm going to have to keep you here. Castiel, what do you think ?”

“He's just a boy, no one will believe him.”

“He's the prince, everyone will believe him, they have to. And he could come back once he's grown up. No, my boy, you're going to stay with me.”

Crowley raised a hand to Sam, who took to his heels. He tripped, and as he held out his arms to catch himself, he saw them turn into white wings. And before he realised it, prince Sam had become a swan.

“When the sun has set, you will turn back into a man, until dawn. But when you are a Swan, your instinct will make you come back here. Welcome amongst us, Your Highness. Castiel, let's go.”

Crowley vanished, and the other threw an azure and sorry look to the new swan before vanishing as well.

Dean looked for his brother all day long, but in vain. He dared not venture in the forest, after all there were just trees in there ! (That was just common sense ! Although we know he's wrong on that one.)  
At dusk, he resolved to go back and raise the alarm. His father sent out a search party for Sam, but all the patrols came back empty-handed. Dean feeling guilty enough as it was, the king decided not to punish him, but rather to burden him with a huge amount of work (there are people who love working. Yes yes, I swear ! But not Dean. So it was still a punishment, without being one. Smart, the king was (translator's note : I feel like Master Yoda right now). Yes, I digressed again. So I was saying ?)

There was henceforth only one heir to the kingdom left.

~~~

The first years, Dean took on all the work he must do, although he was profoundly depressed. Without his brother, he felt as though a part of him was missing.

But soon, the now 17-year-old youth was fed-up with the work. He started to regularly visit the taverns, between the files he had to work on, and to travel across the country on his mare's back, to help people.

Let's talk about his mare.

A splendid animal, black, elegant, strong... Named Impala. Really. The groom had thought this name suited a horse.

Right.

The prince called his mare Baby anyway.

…

Poor beast.

Anyhow, Baby was the only being in the world to bring Dean a bit of solace, after his brother's disappearance. The two other things were pie and a funny meal that consisted of meat and cheese between two slices of bread. It was called a “cheeseburger”.

A horse and food. Those were the only things that enlightened the prince's days. As for the nights, well... Dean was tall, rather muscular with dazzling green eyes and a smile to die for. In addition to the looks, he also had humour. Therefore, the prince broke the heart of the maidens of the kingdom.

~~~

Several years elapsed, and no one knew what had happened to the younger prince. His memory was starting to fade, as though there had only ever been prince Dean.

However, the latter didn't forget his brother. Despite the women, despite the cheeseburgers, despite the pie, despite Impala, he couldn't forget his brother. And he still blamed himself for his disappearance.

“Dean, how long until you quit being depressed ?”

“I'm not depressed. I'm alright Bobby. I'm gonna eat some pie, you want to join me ?”

“Don't lie to me.”

Bobby was one of the king's huntsmen, and the only one to understand Dean. He had taken the two princes under his wing a long time ago, and he had been deeply affected by Sam's disappearance. But he had pulled himself together and tried to look out for Dean and to get the guilt complex and self-loathing out of him (spoiler alert : that was impossible).

“Listen, I know it's been seven years today, but you musn't let that tear you apart.”

“Tear me apart ? Bobby, I'm fine !”

“You're lying to yourself too ?”

“... I'm going downtown. You can stay here if you want, Baby's coming with me.”

“It's sick, the way you call your horse.”

“Don't listen to him Baby !” he cried out, covering Impala's ears.

The huntsman looked as his prince left, then sighed before going back into the castle. The king had summoned him.

“Bobby... I know it would be useless for me to talk to Dean so I'm going to ask you to. He's turning 21 in a week. He will have to choose a bride on that day. There will be a ball for that.”

“He won't like that, Your Majesty. At all.”

“I know. That's why I'm asking you to tell him.”

“So I'm the one getting insulted ?”

“No. Because... Because... You're closer to him than I am.”

“Whose fault is that ?” Bobby muttered while leaving.

~~~

He found the prince at last in one of his usual taverns. Not even 21 and already used to taverns and alcohol. How respectable royalty was.

“Bobby ! You've come for a drink ?”

“No. I have a message from your father.”

“Let me guess. It's about the ball of which he thinks I haven't seen the preparations ?”

“Spot on. You'll have to choose a bride.”

“Why ?”

“I don't know, maybe because you're a prince and eventually you're supposed to provide an heir to the throne, for example.”

“... True. Can't I just do like the sultans ?”

“A harem ? Nah, don't think so.”

“Shame. You'll tell my father I'm not interested.”

“Dean...”

“I'm going for a ride with Impala.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Back with the second part, I hope you'll like it !

Dean was well-aware it was just a matter of time before his father sent guards to look for him. He therefore decided to go towards the forest for the first time in seven years, because he knew nobody would seek him there. This place evoked too much conflicting feelings for him. It was the place where Sam had disappeared, but they had also spent so many merry afternoons there.

As he approached the edge of the forest, all these memories came back to him. Soothed by the nice sun, he decided to lie down in the grass and enjoy the warm afternoon. He let Impala loose so she could graze, and looked at the sky. He watched a flight of swans. It was a peculiar group ; the first, white, large and beautiful, was flying alone. He was followed by two others. From afar, one seemed to have a grey feathering, and the other a golden one. Grey and Golden were seemingly trying to draw the first one's attention. Behind them was another white swan, smaller than the first one. He was following them from a distance, like he was sulking behind.

Intrigued by this odd group, Dean entered the forest so as to try and find these swans again. He took his bow with him. Well yes, he liked roasted swan. It wasn't as good as a cheeseburger or a pie, but it wasn't bad (royal behaviour at last ! A bit contradictory, but never mind, we'll take it !).

Like his brother did years ago, Dean walked into the forest. The trees were rather tall and had all their leaves (it was summer, so, yeah, logical), but he was still able to see the swans. (Translator's note : I know Dean's birthday is in Januar, just imagine they live in the southern hemisphere). He ended up losing them nonetheless, and he had to walk randomly, not knowing where he was anymore.

After a few hours of wandering, he found the lake, and the swans. The white ones were majestically gliding on the lake, while the two others were having fun splashing them. They were really odd swans.

Dean chose the most beautiful swan, the taller of the two white ones, and prepared to shoot an arrow, before the sun disappeared completely. Unfortunately, the other white swan saw him and and warned the others. They took to the sky... just to land on the grass before the lake. Before Dean could react, the last sunbeam disappeared and the four swans grew up to... turn into humans.

The prince couldn't believe his eyes. And yet, there were indeed four men in front of him. He could make out which swan there were by where they were standing, and by their clothes, which were the colour of their feathers.

The former golden one was the shortest one. He had a mischievous smile, hair thrown back. He seemed to be saying something really funny to the former grey swan. This one had short sandy blond hair. He was standing up straight, giving him a serious appearance that was disproved by the smirk he was sporting. The smaller white swan had given way to the second smallest man of the group, brown-haired with a straight face.

But the most eye-catching was the one who had been the most beautiful of the swans, now a giant. A giant... the word may have been excessive. But the man was indeed very tall. The quite tight clothes were displaying impressive muscles. He had brown hair, rather long. And he was looking straight (t/n : as a rainbow) into Dean's eyes.

Dean couldn't breathe. It was impossible but... he'd have sworn this man was Sam, his Sam.

“So, the new guest, you coming or you'd rather keep leering at us from there ?”

“Gabriel !”

“What ? He could at least apologise for trying to kill us.”

Dean came to his senses, broke the eye contact with the giant and moved forward to introduce himself.

“I am Dean.”

“The prince ?”

“Yes. What about you ?”

“Well look at that, prince Dean !” the former grey swan exclaimed.

“Dean...”

“... Sam ?”

“Dean !”

“Sammy !”

The two brothers, reunited at last, moved forward for a bone-crushing hug. They couldn't let go, holding each other tight, they couldn't quite believe they had found each other at last. After a long time, they broke their embrace.

“But... you were a swan all this time ?”

“That's a long story. As a matter of fact, you should leave quickly !”

“No ! I didn't find you just to abandon you ! There has to be something I can do to save you !”

“No, that's impossible ! Please Dean, you have to leave !”

“I won't leave you ! That's completely out of the question !”

“So, you two lovebirds...” one of the swans interfered.

“They're brothers.”

“They are ?”

“Yes.”

Dean finally stepped aside from Sam and looked at the others. Grey Swan and Golden Swan were staring at them with a half-bored, half-amused look.

“Who are you ?”

“Dean, this is Gabriel, the Golden Swan, Lucifer, the Grey Swan, and Michael, the White Swan.”

“Why are you the same colour as Michael ?”

“Why are Gabriel and Lucifer a different colour ? I don't know.”

“So what happened ?”

Sam sighed.

“Crowley caught me on his lands. He's a powerful sorcerer, and he's ruling the forest.”

“So that's why Father hasn't sent anyone to look for you in the forest ! There's no way to break the curse ?!”

“True love !” Gabriel dramatically claimed.

“And a promise of eternal love in front of a crowd of witnesses !” Lucifer added.

“We'll just let Sam and Dean catch up. Let's have a look around, we wouldn't want a new Swan.”

“Maybe he'd be another Black Swan ?”

“Doesn't matter. The country mustn't lose its second prince.”

The three Swans took off, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

“Love ? I'll search the whole country and drag all the women here until you fall in love with one of them and the feeling is mutual !”

“Crowley won't let you. And it'd be useless. Gabriel suggested the idea to Michael, but it wouldn't work.”

“What does he know about it ?”

“... Just drop it Dean. Tell me everything that's happened since I've been gone.”

The elder enlightened his brother and then asked him the same question.

“There are a lot of people who live here, turned into Swans. Crowley enjoys watching us on the lake. But they're not all as nice as these three, they took me under their wings, literally. Michael doesn't talk a lot, but when he does he's worth listening to. Lucifer... there's no one more likely to get us all into some sort of trouble without getting into it himself. And if you don't want to be the victim of a bad trick, don't pester Gabriel. Although even then your safety isn't assured. Anyways. I tried to leave, I really did. Every night at first. But the Swan's instinct drives you back here, again and again. I couldn't flee.”

“Who's the Black Swan ?”

“He's Castiel, Crowley's henchman.” (Spirited Away hello !) (t/n : the reference was better in french)

“His henchman ?”

“Actually, he's a Swan like us. He thought he could escape and free us by overpowering Crowley, but now he's no more than a puppet.”

“You don't try to do that. You don't even think about it.”

“Don't worry, I won't. I'm not really keen to serve Crowley. Now go. I don't want him to find you here, please.”

“I'll come back. I won't forsake you.”

“Dean, no...”

The elder took the younger in his arms.

“We'll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Please leave comments if you have the time, the author likes to have the readers' opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I should have posted this three days ago but I was too lazy and I didn't have much time, but here it is !

Dean finally found his way back, not easily, but his brother had given him indications to help him. On the outskirts of the forest, he found his loyal Impala, waiting for him. The mare ran at him, happy to see him again.

“Hey ! Easy there Baby ! I'm happy to see you too ! Guess who I found ! Sammy !”

The mare gave him a sceptical look.

“Oh, that's right. You've never met him. Doesn't matter. We'll come back tomorrow, you can meet him ! And we'll bring him pie and a cheeseburger ! The poor guy probably lives on plants in that dreadful forest !”

Impala huffed and shook her head. The prince smiled and mounted her, galloping to the castle.

He hadn't seen the three Swans sitting on a branch (the White, the Golden and the Grey. Would make a fine beginning for a joke, wouldn't it ?)

“Gabriel, you almost fucked everything up.”

“What ? I'm the one who worked hard to make Dean notice us in the sky and come in the forest at last !”

“You mustn't rush them ! They're brothers, it'll be hard for them to accept their feelings for each other. We must act smoothly.”

“Subtly.” Lucifer added.

“I'm subtle !”

“To pull up a prank. To make two brothers admit their feelings ? Not so sure.”

“Nianiania.”

“Let's go back to the lake, Sam's going to wonder where we are.”

“You think Dean will bring us cheeseburgers too ? I'm sick of eating fruits and berries because Crowley is too lazy to set up a kitchen.”

“Lucifer, Gabriel, shut up.”

When Dean arrived at the castle, he made it to his father's apartments straightaway.

After midnight.

Luckily for him, the king was waiting for him. (He was a tinsy bit grumpy when woken in the middle of the night. Like everyone else I suppose. It's understandable, nobody likes to see a good dream interrupted. Rumour has it toddlers often wake up their parents at night. True, Dean wasn't a toddler anymore, he was 21 so his father had the right to hope for a good night of sleep without being woken by his son. What ? If I digressed ? Totally. Did you miss it ? No ? Shame.)

So king John was sitting in his armchair when Dean opened bruta... opened the door with his characteristic softness and delicacy.

“Father ! I found Sam !”

“Dean, it's later than midnight, this is the only excuse you've found ?! Are you out of your mind ?!”

“Listen ! He's precisely where you haven't sent anyone to look ; in the forest, he's under a curse.”

“You're gonna tell me that he's sleeping in a castle surrounded by thorns ? Or that he's locked up in a tower and he's letting his hair grow in order to escape ?”

“Well, he does have long hair now, but no. He's a Swan during the day and man at night.”

“Dean, that's enough. I know you don't want to marry, but I forbide you to say such things. I miss Sam too and...”

“Sorry ?! You miss him ?! When Mom died you withdrew into yourself, and you've never made the effort to talk to Sam ! When he vanished, the only reason you looked for him is that he's your second heir, and still, since I'm here, you didn't look for a really long time ! Now, I've found my brother, and I intend to get him back.”

“Dean. No.”

“Yes.”

“Very well. Help him. But you won't go in the forest alone, Bobby will come with you. And I want you to think about this : your brother has spent seven years there. How do you know the sorcerer who lives there hasn't turned him into his slave ?”

“You knew about Crowley ?!”

“Naturally. You're dismissed.”

Raging, Dean had no other choice but to leave.

He slept for the better part of the morning, because, well, he had come back late the night before and he had to sleep a little, after all he was a human being, not a robot. He devoted the day to preparing various things for the evening. Including a pie and several cheeseburgers (the Swans were going to be pleased). He also took care of Impala, groomed and pampered her (he didn't call her Baby for no reason). Bobby stayed with him, looking forward to seeing Sam again. But he also remained wary, for it was strange Dean would find Sam now, exactly seven years after. It was a powerful number, which could indicate bad things. And, a sorcerer right in the heart of the kingdom ? For God's sake, why hadn't anyone noticed it sooner ?

When the evening arrived, one of two hours before the sunset, the prince and the hunter went for the Swan Lake. Of course, Dean got them the tiniest bit lost in the forest.

“For God's sake, do you even know where you're going ?”

“Yes ! I mean, I think !”

“Well you better find the way because I don't wanna die in that forest !”

“I'll find the way !”

After wandering for a moment in the forest, they bumped into a Golden Swan.

“Hey ! That's... that's... Gabriel, I think.”

The Swan uttered a weird noise the prince took as a “yes”. He decided to follow him, with Bobby grumbling behind.

“Talking to a Swan. If he starts talking to a fish, we'll have hit rock bottom.”

“Bobby...”

“First your horse, now a Swan ?”

“Baby is a real lady ! As for Gabriel... you'll see.”

They walked for a while, then the Swan turned human as the sun set. Bobby's jaw almost hit the ground.

“Yes ! No more feathers. Hellish, these things, they keep on falling. So, shall we go ?”

“Yes. Bobby, coming ?”

“He became human !”

“I told you. Thanks for the trust !”

“Of course nobody believed you ! Try and imagine if I came back from the mountains and I said I had found my wife who was a chamois during the night and a woman during the day !”

“OK, OK, I get it.”

They walked for another ten minutes before reaching the lake, where the other Swans were waiting for them. Sam and Dean hugged, then the Swan turned to the hunter.

“Bobby !”

He took him in his arms as well, as his old friend and mentor was trying to realise. He returned the embrace at last.

“Don't disappear all over again, you rascal. Your brother is impossible without you.”

“Bobby !”

“That's the truth Dean.”

They laughed, then the younger prince introduced the two other Swans to Bobby. Dean took the food he had brought. Everyone enjoyed the cheeseburgers, especially Gabriel and Lucifer, and liked the pie. The golden Swan and the Heir fought other the last slice, and the grey Swan ended filching it behind their backs, before carefully putting the blame on Bobby, who was yelled at by the two walking stomachs, while the others, who had seen everything, were laughing.

Sam had also had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of Impala. He petted the mare, who seemed to like him, before turning to Dean.

“What's her name ?”

“Impala. But I call her Baby.”

“But that's not a name !”

“Yes !”

“Not for a horse...”

“Yes it is !”

Sam rolled his eyes, amused. Dean started a demonstration whose aim was to prove his horse could be called that, but no one was listening to him. Sam changed back the subject, asking him to tell him about the outside world. The two brothers sat apart from the others, talking quietly, while our favourite trio (yes, I decree that it's your favourite trio too ; I'm the author, I have all the rights, mouhahaha... no, no, don't leave, I'm resuming writing right now) (t/n : I have absolutely no idea how to write an evil laugh in English, so I just took what the author wrote), while the trio of Swans was talking to Bobby. Or rather, Gabriel and Lucifer were talking to him non-stop, as though they were trying to determine if drowning someone under a river of words was possible. At last, Michael ordered them to shut up, and they decided to annoy other Swans turned human, further on the shore (a red-headed girl and a tall black man named Anna and Raphael).

“Look at how close they are” Michael said to Bobby, pointing at Sam and Dean.

“They've always been close, since they were children.”

“I'm not talking about that, hunter Bobby. I'm talking about something more profound. They are destined to each other.”

“... You're sure you're aware they're brothers ?”

“You have to look beyond that fact. They're destined to love each other. Look at them, so close, eyes drawn to the other. You should have seen them yesterday when they saw each other for the first time in seven years. We have to help them realise it.”

“Why ?”

“A love as strong as the one two soulmates share could break the curse. So we could become entirely human again my brothers and I, and Sam of course.”

“The two idjits are your brothers ?”

“They are. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you not call them idiots, please ?”

“Of course, sorry. Who's this ?”

“Who ?”

“The man with a funny coat who's headed towards Sam and Dean.”

“Castiel !”

Castiel ignored Michael, and lay a hand on the elder's shoulder, who turned to face him.

“Who are you ?”

“Castiel."

"You weren't supposed to be here !”

“Why ?”

“Hello boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave comments if you have the time !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Sorry for the delay, the author and I had a lot of schoolwork, tests to study for and stuff so...  
> Here's the fourth part !

Everyone turned to the newcomer, Crowley. Michael glared at his brothers, who had the decency to take a more or less sorry expression. The sorcerer walked towards them, seemingly amused.

“Castiel, I already told you you are going to scare everyone if you approach them this way. Sam ! How about you introduce your friend to me ?”

“Let him go, Crowley” he said, moving to stand before Dean.

“Well... tempting, but no. That won't be possible. He saw my little haven. He's staying with us. I wonder what colour he'll be as a Swan.”

“Dean, Bobby, go !”

The two men took to their heels as Sam shouted. Crowley cast his spell, but it was intercepted by Impala with a loud neighing.

“Baby !”

“Shut up and run !”

Bobby and Dean started running between the trees, forcing themselves not to look back. They only stopped when they reached the edge of the forest.

“Sammy ! Baby ! We should have stayed with them !”

“Dean, this sorcerer transformed your brother and other persons into Swans ! You really wanna end up turned into a bird ? Ah, then yes, you can stay with your brother, but they don't look happy back there !”

“I have to save my brother, Bobby ! I CAN'T leave him there !”

“I know. But we can't do anything now, the sorcerer is still there.”

They stopped talking, and they heard the sound of hooves growing closer. Impala emerged from the woods, Sam on her back and the hunter's horse beside her.

“Michael and the others are holding Crowley back. Anyway, he won't get out of the forest for a while.”

“...Baby ?! What's he done to Baby ?”

Bobby and Sam looked at the mare... who wasn't a mare anymore. A thin but sharp silver horn was now adorning her forehead. The new unicorn proudly raised her head.

“He turned Impala into a unicorn ?”

“My poor Baby !”

“Dean, that's not so bad, she could have been a Swan.”

“Like you. We have to break the curse.”

“Not sure I can find true love just like that.”

Bobby almost made a remark, but stopped himself. If Michael was indeed right, besides the fact this was a bit disturbing because they were brothers, well, the princes shouldn't be rushed. They weren't out of the woods yet (t/n : no pun intended).

This time, Dean and Sam were able to part rather quickly, and agreed not to meet for a few nights, so as to avoid Crowley as much as possible. It was hard, but the younger managed to convince his elder.

The heir therefore moped in the castle for two days, while Bobby discreetly went back near the forest, where he could contact Michael (Lucifer and Gabriel were distracting Sam). The two of them agreed, the two lovebirds had to confess their love, before Dean's 21st birthday, so as not to complicate things with a fiancée. And if it was impossible, they'd try jealousy.

On the third day, Lucifer and Gabriel were at the other side of the forest, gathering wood and cursing their brother behind his back. Especially Gabriel actually (yes I love him. Yes I love making him bitch at his brothers, it really suits him).

“Michael really didn't have another idea ?” Gabriel grumbled.

“Time is short.”

“I told you we should have acted sooner, sneaked into the castle to kidnap the prince !”

“...A most interesting idea, but quite risky.”

“Since when do you care about the risks ?”

“Since I've learnt not to get caught, for example ?”

“Go to Hell, Lucifer.” (Sorry, I had to.)

The latter had the decency to take an offended look, although he was actually amused.

So the two brothers went on with setting the forest on fire.

~~~

“A fire ?”

“Don't worry, Lucifer and Gabriel are just trying to distract Crowley.”

“Oh, OK. Sam...”

“If you say one more time we have to find a solution, I just leave you here.”

“Alright.”

Dean looked at his brother, who was quite tensed. He couldn't imagine what it had been to live here, with the two walking catastrophes more or less handled by Michael, a demon, an army of cursed Swans and a blank-faced Swan. Sam had grown more mature and hard. All his innocence had been shattered to pieces after the curse. And Dean would eternally blame himslf for that. On the other hand...

Despite his brother's tension, he also gave off a sort of calm strength. As though he could face everything because he had decided not to be ruled by his goddamned destiny anymore. One could see this strength in his everchanging eyes, so beautiful. And even if Sam was gigantic, a real titan, it wasn't frightening or intimidating. On the contrary, Dean found that comforting and... adorable. He shook his head as the loony idea (t/n : the author wanted me to use this word).

Sam was also quiet, not knowing what to say, thinking about the man his brother had become, so close to him and so far at the same time. For if Sam had obviously changed, Dean had too. All his happiness appeared to have vanished. Oh, he could still smile, but... he also seemed to keep a great suffering, and to refuse to talk about it. And though his eyes were lighting up when he looked at his brother, they were sad the rest of the time. As though he could only wither when he was far from Sam. After all, what were a mare-turned-unicorn, cheeseburgers, pies and one-night stands worth compared to his brother ?

Sam wanted to take his brother in his arms, but refrained. Not that it'd bother im, but... well, he wasn't really sure the warmth he felt when he hugged his brother was quite normal when... well when one hugged their brother. Nevertheless, he wanted to try, to understand what exactly this warmth was. But it would most likely only unsettle them more.

So they spent a long time together, quiet, watching the smoke rise in the sky while drinking a beer (check ! I hadn't put that in the story yet !). They ended up falling asleep snuggled against each other (because it was cold ; at least it was their excuse).

They woke up during the last minutes before dawn. They stared into each other's eyes, and each could see the interrogations of the other.

No word broke the silence, and the sun caressed Sam's hair, making Dean want to do the same, who found himself staring at a White Swan.

The latter pushed his head against his brother's, then majestically flew away. Dean left and didn't see the Black Swan who left shortly after.

~~~

The Black Swan didn't stop at the lake like the others, but kept on flying until he reached the very heart of the forest, where an elegant mansion was built (yes, yes, it's anachronical, but you've seen worse). The Swan entered the mansion through a window and landed next to Crowley.

“So ?”

The Swan stared at him with his bright blue eyes.

“Oh right, you're annoying !”

He waved his hand and Castiel regained his human appearance.

“They slept in each other's arms. I'd say they are realising they are in love.”

“Argh ! I knew I should have ignored the two other morons. The forest can regrow, not a cursed Swan farm ! If Michael becomes human again, I'll lose all power over this place !”

“We need to prevent them from being together.”

“Exactly ! I hope they will remember they're brothers. Hum... In any case, Dean has to declare his love in front of several persons, so at that bloody ball. We have to stack the odds in our favor. Castiel ! Tonight you take care of Michael and his brothers. There is no way they're trying to burn my beautiful forest again. And make sure Dean and Sam can see each other, I want to know exactly what they're up to.”

“Won't Michael suspect something if I follow him but you're not there ?”

“Hum. Well, I'm leaving the forest.”

“But... why ?”

“Shut up and obey. You'll keep watch on Michael. I have business in another forest, a sorcerer has summoned me.”

“Really ?”

“Yes ! The great sorcerer Moriarty ! Shut up now and obey.”

Castiel squinted and nodded. Crowley turned him back into a Black Swan.

~~~

Castiel landed next to the other Swans, who looked at him like the intruder he was. Lucifer approached him with his head tilted. Altough the Swans could not speak during the day, they could communicate more or less effectively. I here propose you a royalty free translation (thank my french teacher for the phrase) :

“Oh ! The Black Swan deigns to join us !”

“Crowley went to meet with another sorcerer.”

“So you're here because you're afraid to be alone ?”

“Maybe.”

“Poor Castiel ! That's your fault, because you're a henchman and we aren't, nya nya nya.”

Stop, stop ! What the hell is this translation ?! Fire the intern ! You don't use Translate Google for Swan language ! So, where were we ? Argh, they're done talking. So.

The Swans fussed for a moment, but finally accepted Castiel amongst them. Although the henchman was criticized for his obedience to Crowley, they hadn't forgotten he had done it for them, so they made an effort to accept him when Crowley wasn't around.

“Pathetic” Crowley said.

Yes. He's a sorcerer. Yes, he can make himself invisible.

~~~

When the evening came, Castiel stayed with Michael Inc., whereas Sam slipped out to meet up with Dean. Lucifer had suggested following them discreetly, but Gabriel had retorted that it was impossible for them to be discreet. They ended up deciding to go wreak havoc in case Crowley came back. Castiel went with them.

Such naivety. The sorcerer Moriarty could very well cope with his enemy the sorcerer Sherlock, and Crowley was of course watching our two lovebirds (I know you suspected that ; I just wanted to fit these names in the story ; so, yeah, getting on with it !)

So Dean was there at the sunset, and his brother soon joined him. Both had spent the day thinking about the other, and their funny feelings when they were together ; the desire to stay with the other, to take him in their arms and never let go.

But there were these two problems. The first, barely negligible, was their brotherhood. Which in any modern society implied that they could be close, but certainly not spend their time longing for the other's arms around them, for the pleasant warmth this gesture caused in them. And there was this goddamned ball, where Dean was supposed to choose a bride. Yet he didn't want to. Tie himself to a single person until his death didn't appeal to him at all. Unless it were his brother.

This thought had slipped in his mind and had nestled there, refusing to get out. He didn't just want to hug his brother anymore, but indeed to kiss him. And that was disturbing. To try and keep his mental stability, he pushed the idea away, not easily. But like the sea on the shore, it kept on coming back, always gaining more ground.

This wave also worked in Sam's mind. But it was fighting jealousy. Indeed, if for the heir choosing a bride was out of the question, Sam was more realistic about the matter. If their father hadn't changed since he was a kid, he wouldn't tolerate Dean remaining unmarried. And this idea easily fought back the wave of feelings that was assaulting the fortress he was trying to build around his heart.

“Hey ! So, how are the ball's preparations going ?”

“Don't talk about this, I had fittings for clothes ! Me !”

Sam laughed.

“Alright, we won't talk about that. So what are we talking about ?”

“About...”

“If you're suggesting finding a way to break the curse, I'm leaving.”

“Erm... Alright. As you wish. Baby ! Come here !”

The unicorn came to them, and Dean took his satchel to share the beers, cheeseburgers and pies he had brought.

“You're a nice girl” Dean said, petting his mare.

Since he couldn't take his brother in his arms and tell him about his strange feelings, he was taking care of Impala to try and forget.

The two brothers ate quietly, not knowing what to say, what to do. Then, after a moment, the younger spoke, pretending to look cheerful.

“ So, have you found the one you'll propose to tomorrow ?”

“No. No idea. I won't propose to any girl, I don't want that.”

“But... Father is going to make you, isn't he ?”

“Doesn't mean I have to help him.”

“And you really don't have anyone in mind ?”

“No.”

Sam stared at his brother.

“Really ?”

“Really. Want some pie ?”

“Dean.”

“What ?”

“Who is it ?”

He couldn't keep his jealousy out of his voice, and this time the heir heard it.

“You're jealous ? You know no one will ever be more important to me than you.”

“I know. But I also know that you're the heir to the throne. And that you must have a queen.”

“No.”

“Sorry ?”

“I won't have one, and that's it. Why chain myself to a single person ?”

They remained silent. No one knew what to say, how to react. The wave became a monster, a wendigo devouring their insides, urging them to snuggle in each other's arms. But as they were preparing to spend another night doing nothing but hopelessly fight against that monster, Bobby arrived, a true saviour. Yes, yes, wait for what's next !

“So that's were you were hiding since the sunset ?”

“Uh... Yes. Apparently. Pie ?” Sam offered.

“It's my pie !”

“I'm not suicidal. No, but thanks for offering, Sam.”

“Suicidal ?”

“Dean can't stand it when people eat “his” pie.”

“He always offers me some.”

“That's a true declaration of love from him.”

“Bobby !”

“Tell me that's not true, Dean.”

The latter muttered to himself as he finished his pie.

“Are you coming to the ball tomorrow, Sam ? Night will fall early, it shoud be possible.” (t/n : I know, it's summer so really illogical, but we can just pretend the sun will set sooner because it wants Wincest to come true)

“I... I hadn't thought about it.”

“Come !” his brother replied, staring right into his eyes. “Don't leave me alone with a hord of hens wearing petticoats, giggling and fighting over my heart.”

Sam and Bobby burst out laughing.

“They can't be that bad.”

“You don't know them.”

“Come on, Dean, like the idea of a crowd of women trying to woo you was bothering you.”

“Usually I'm the one wooing them, not the opposite.”

“Sorry ?”

Bobby held back a smile upon seeing Sam's face. So Dean hadn't said he was quite the womanizer. Actually, jealousy was working. Just a bit more, and the hunter would leave, so as to give them more intimacy. Michael had started to convince him, but seeing them like this made him completely accept it ; Sam and Dean were made for each other, and anyone who refused to see it was blind.

“Well, yeah... I have... uh... a bit of success with girls.”

“A bit ? A lot, I'd say !”

“Bobby !”

“No, I'd like to know !”

“There isn't anything to say about it ! Go back to the castle, Bobby ! I'll convince Sam to come tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright.”

The hunter left, leaving the two brothers alone. Sam was eaten up by jealousy, but he was trying not to let it show. He knew, he knew his brother had to be with somebody else than him. So he forced a smile on his face.

“You have success.”

“Yeah well ! I had to pass the time, while you were a Swan.”

“That's not my fault.”

Sam's dry voice brought Dean back to reality.

“I... I know.”

Dean remained quiet for a moment before speaking again.

“I think I should go.”

“Why ?”

“We're not going to spend the night not knowing what to say. Besides... besides... Crowley could be around.”

“He's elsewhere, according to Castiel.”

“You trust him ?”

“Don't judge him too fast. He did that for us.”

“Yeah, I heard that.”

“All this to say, you can stay.”

“Not reasonable.”

“You're not reasonable. What is it ?”

“Nothing !”

Dean gathered his stuff and called Impala. Sam stayed frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do, and a choice presented itself. Letting his brother go, accepting that he would be with someone else, or hold him back and express his feelings.

And just before the heir mounted his mare, the younger made his decision. He took his brother in his arms from behind.

“Stay, please.”

“Why ?”

“Because I need you. Because I don't want to live without you anymore. Because...”

Sam hesitated for a moment.

“Because I love you.”

He kept quiet, waiting for Dean to react, who froze for a moment.

“I...”

The younger pulled away from him and put a step between them.

“I know you won't be able to answer. So, either you stay or you go.”

The heir didn't move for a moment. What should he say ? What should he do ? His heart was shouting at him to kiss Sam, but was it reasonable ? Wasn't he supposed to put some distance between them after this declaration ?

This idea shook him and revulsed him. So he turned around, tooked his brother in his arms and kissed him. To exorcise the idea forever. He couldn't live without Sam, he knew very well the state in which he was during the seven years of Sam's disappearance.

Past the first moment of surprise, Sam kissed him back, and in this gesture, they put all the love they felt for each other. Each belonged to the other, and only the other.

Further, behind a bush, Crowley was being his usual voyeur self.

“... Right. Plan B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it !
> 
> Til next time !


	5. Chapter 5

Come the morning, Crowley "returned" to the forest and went to strut in front of the Swans like a diva. The Black Swan sighed and followed him (yes, you indeed have to imagine a bird sighing). They went to the sorcerer's mansion.

"My Moose-Swan declared his love to his Squirell of a brother. This need to be ended. If Squirell proclaims his love for Moose, all the Swans will become human again. Except you Castiel, don't keep your hopes up, you're my henchman (t/n: this reference doesn't really make as much sense in English as in French , but I don't know what else to put there). Very well. Tonight, I'll take Michael's appearance, and you Sam's. Dean will profess his eternal love for you, I'll keep you human so you can live with him, and I'll keep my nice collection of Swans. In the end, Dean will think he's with with his brother and he'll never notice the ruse. And I'll tell him the two other idiots and I will go to live elsewhere, far from the forest. That should be enough to keep him far from here. Do you understand ?"

Swan-Castiel stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you fail, I'll roast you."

This evening, shortly before dusk, Crowley came to the Swans.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I know you wanted to be human tonight, but that's going to be... complicated. I want to see Swans tonight. You're so beautiful like this. So you'll stay at the lake, as Swans."

All the Swans started to make fuss and Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael tried to fly away, to no avail. They all fell asleep on the ground.

"Castiel."

The Black Swan landed next to him. Crowley turned him into Sam, and himself into Michael.

"Let's go, Moose-adjacent."

~~~

At the castle, Dean was playing the ostrich : he had hidden in a corner of Impala's stall with a stock of pies, cheeseburgers and beers. Perhaps if he stayed there long enough, people would forget that it was his birthday and that he was supposed to be the ball's main attraction. If it were up to him, he'd go to te forest with Impala to retrieve Sam and flee far away with him. But that wasn't an option. He had a kingdom to rule, and, well, it wasn't like him to abandon those who needed him. Moreover, he had to proclaim his love for Sam in front of the whole Court. (Are you rolling around laughing too when you imagine Dean talking about his feelings in front of an audience ?)

"Prince prince !"

Dean staightened abruptly. No ! He had been found ! And... by her ! Whoever had betrayed him was going to pay !

"Dean ! So that's where you were hiding ! How could you not tell me this ?! Are you serious ?!"

A young woman of medium height, with dark blond hair and big green eyes came into the stall.

"Becky... We've talked about this. One, you're gonna scare Baby. Two, when I'm here, you must be discreet. Three, stop calling me Dean. We aren't friends."

"Of course we are ! But since you don't show your feelings, you can't accept this."

The heir sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Becky but... she was a little invasive. And more importantly, creepy, with her obsession with his brother. She had barely known him, when they were all kids (she was the daughter of servants), but she had already planned her wedding with Sam. And despite the prince's disappearance, she had persisted in her obsession with him, she was convinced he was growing more and more beautiful. Well, Dean agreed with her on this point, but he was his Sam, no way she was touching him.

"Bobby told me you had found Sam ! And that he was coming tonight ! Oh my God, I have to find a dress and to get ready, he must see me at my best. But how could you hide this from me, me !"

"Bec..."

"And I don't have a dress ! Do you think you could get me one ? Please, please, please !

"Alright, but shut up ! And don't come close to Sam, you're gonna scare him, excited as you are ! Give me time to war... to remind him who you are."

"He has forgotten me ?! Me ?! Noooo !!!"

"No chance, crazy as you are..." Dean muttered.

"What ?"

"Nothing. I think he remembers you, but I want to make sure." And have him for myself before you try to bewitch him, he thought.

"Alright !"

"Why are you still here ?"

"My dress ?"

"I'm coming."

"Thanks !!!"

Becky grabbed his hand and dragged him outside the stall. Dean just had enough time to grab a piece of pie. They bumped into Bobby when they got out of the stables.

"Sorry ! I thought you had told her !"

"This isn't over, you damn hunter !"

~~~

Shortly before the ball began, the king managed to find his eldest son, who had finally resolved to dress up for the occasion (or for Sam, who knows with Dean).

"Bobby says your brother is coming tonight. And you have something to tell me."

The heir froze. What was the hunter talking about ?! And what was he up to, talking about this to everyone today ?! Wait ! Did he know about him and Sam ? Because Dean wasn't psychologically ready to discuss this point with his father, alone. So he improvised.

"Yeah. About the way you abandonned him, maybe."

"I told you about the wizard, I believe."

"Yes. And ?"

"I was supposed to lose my best troops in a hopeless fight ?!"

"You were supposed to do something !"

"Dean, the only one you can blame is yourself. You brought your brother near the forest, you let him out of your sight ! You only are responsible for this ! And think, Dean. Are you really sure Crowley hasn't brainwashed your brother ?"

"I talked to him ! To him and to the other Swans ! And even to Crowley ! Sam wouldn't do that !"

"Do you even still know him ? How can you be sure of that ? Prove me he's trustworthy."

"I... he's my brother ! Your son !"

"Who has been gone for seven years."

The king left, leaving Dean to meditate his words. Now don't peg the king as a heartless man. The death of his wife had destroyed him. He didn't know how to raise his sons, and that's why, if you remember, he had estranged his sons from him. Not out of cruelty or whatever, but because he was overwhelmed. A kingdom to rule, sons to raise... his broken heart couldn't bear it. And when he had learnt the reason of the death of his wife... The involvement of this sorcerer had made him angry out of his mind, and he had lost the major part of his army during the battle against the culprit.

Still today, he considered this battle a defeat, and he had done everything he could to hide it from Dean and Sam. Luckily for him, Bobby had never known about it. Back then, the elder was five and the other just one. The king sighed. He wanted to hold his younger son in his arms, but he was afraid to find out what kind of man he had become, with the education of this sorcerer and his Swans.

~~~

For his part, the heir was also dwelling on dark thoughts. What if... what if his father was right ? What if Crowley was behind all of this ? He didn't want to believe Sam had lied to him... But who knew what had happened in this goddamned forest ? Deep in his doubts, he jumped when Bobby opened the door of his room.

"Dean, you alright ?"

"Fine. Has Sam arrived ?"

"Not yet, I'm going to fetch him, it's three hours before the sunset. But you must dance first"

"With who ?"

"Ask Becky."

"Why did you tell her ?"

"You'd rather she jumped your brother the moment she sees him and died of happiness in his arms ?"

"Right. And my father ?"

"We couldn't hide the return of his younger son from him. Come on, go, it's gonna be fine."

"I hope so."

"Have faith in yourself and in your brother. I have faith in you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for the long time it took me to publish this part. The author posted it a week ago already, but I was quite busy in class this week. Luckily the holidays are in two weeks for me, finally !  
> So, here's the sixth part !

Dean opened the ball with Becky. The young woman was overexcited and couldn't stop asking him if she was still perfect. The heir endured her through two dances, then found himself another girl to dance with. And he instantly regretted Becky. At least, her loving sighs weren't for him. He started pitying the prince in Cinderella and he would look at the clock every other second, waiting for his own Cinderella (now Sam just has to lose his shoe... oh wait !)

When the time came, Dean discreetly left the room, with Becky's complicity ("oh, but if it's to prepare him to see me again, no problem, tell him I looooooove him").

He was unsettled as to why Michael had come without his brothers, but thought it was probably for the better. He was already supposed to reveal his love to his brother, so if these two were around on top of that... He refocused, and looked at Sam. 'Prove me he's trustworthy.' 'You only are responsible for this !' 'Are you really sure Crowley hasn't brainwashed your brother ?' He shook his head, trying to remove these thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't keep his head in the game, he was nervous about what he was going to have to do.

"Sam !"

He kissed him, and mistook his hesitation for embarassment to do that in public. We'll remind the less vigilant readers it was actually Castiel.

"I missed you."

"Uh... me too."

"No signs from Crowley ?"

"Uh... no."

Michael/Crowley stiffened, mentally cursing his Black Swan for being an idiot unable to look casual as a Moose. Bobby frowned. Sam was strange tonight. He blamed the stress of the ball and a possible arrival of Crowley. But he too found the absence of Gabriel and Lucifer odd, even more so because Michael had explained it so : 'They didn't want to come'. He barely knew them, but that seemed rather suspicious nonetheless.

Dean and Sam stayed alone for a moment, then Becky arrived.

"Dean I need to... it's Sam... Sam's here... oh my God Sam's here, what do I do, what do I do, I, Sam, I, hi, what... how have you been for all that time ?"

"I..."

"Bad, obviously, Bobby told me everything, it must have been absolutely horrible, wasn't it ? I can't imagine, but on the other hand, a swan, it's so graceful, so beautiful, so..."

"We get it ! Come on Becky, we're going back to the ball."

"But... but... Sam !"

"Sam's coming with us."

"You... you want to say we're together now ?"

"I... I... Sam ? Dean ? I..."

"Bobby, Michael, can you take care of Becky ? Sam, come here."

The two brothers went further, while Bobby was taking care of Becky (and Crowley was refraining himself from insulting her).

"No, Sam, I can't say that right now."

"Why ?"

"Because I'm supposed to follow the protocol. It sucks, I know, but I don't have a choice."

"Alright. I understand."

Dean and Sam/Castiel moved towards the ball room. If the heir had been in his normal state of mind, he'd have seen there was a problem with Sam. But right now, he was totally out of it. His love for his brother was fighting the doubts his father had put in his head. And he had reminded him of his guilt. Dean had always felt guilty, but his reunion with Sam had made him forget about his guilt for one week, but that was over. He wanted to be happy with his brother, live with his love and tell the others to go fuck themselves. But did he have the right to do so ?

He sighed. He shouldn't think about all this. For now, the most important was to break the curse. He would cope with his regrets and his father's suspicions later. Not caring about social conventions, he asked his brother for a dance.

"I can't dance."

"I can. Come on, I'll show you."

Crowley could breathe again. Dean seemed completely oblivious, and the Black Swan was doing good. And, the icing on the cake, the king's face when he saw his son dance with a man ; his other son. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow. Well well, he had aged quite a bit, unlike the master of the forest, who didn't have a wrinkle. Which, OK, Michael's body helped with that.  
Not far from him, Bobby had finally managed to put Becky back in a more or less decent state of mind.

"Sam is acting strange."

"He's in love with his brother ? And it's mutual ?"

"Yes, that's odd, but it is what it is."

"But that's adorable ! Even when they were kids, you could see all the affection they had for each other ! But... but... it means Sam can never be mine ?! Shame. But they're so cute !!!!!!"

"Becky ! listen to me ! To break the curse of all the Swans, Dean has to declare his love to Sam in front of witnesses. But I have a bad feeling about this, and Sam is weird !"

"Alright. What do we do ?"

"I'm gonna talk to Michael. There are things I find strange. You try and talk to Sam. Don't forget to let him talk !"

"OK."

~~~

While Bobby was initiating his plan, somebody else had felt a problem. Our brave Impala ! She had come with Bobby to fetch 'Sam' and 'Michael', but she had seen it wasn't them. And she didn't want his master to make a mistake. So the unicorn asked the other horses to wreak havoc and seized the opportunity to gallop towards the forest. Unluckily, time was short : there were only three hours left before Dean had to announce which woman (or man in this case) he had chosen to marry. And the way was half an hour long, plus another one to find that bloody lake. 

Impala didn't stop to catch her breath until she found herself in front of the view of dozens of asleep Swans. She soon spotted Sam and his friends, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. She thought they would never wake up, but after she shook them for a moment, Gabriel managed to get an eye open. (We hire another translator who should be more serious this time.)

"The unicorn !"

"My name is Impala, not 'unicorn'. Whatever. The sorcerer and the Black Swan are at the ball ! Daddy thinks the Black Swan is Sam !"

"Hold on... 'Daddy' ?"

"Dean. We don't have time for this."

"OK... Yes, we need to hurry. If he declares his love to the Black Swan, we're fucked, and I can never eat candy again. Take us on your back, I'll try to wake them up on the way."

"Alright !"

The black unicorn and the Golden Swan quickly took off to the castle. They didn't have much time.

~~~

The clock was ticking, and soon, Dean would have to declare his love to his brother in public. But for now, he was stuck with one of his suitors (t/n : can you say that for a girl ?), glaring at Becky and Sam. Why the hell was she touching his chest ?

Castiel was deeply intrigued by this young woman. How was he supposed to react ? She kept on telling him about things he didn't understand, and he didn't know what to answer. Luckily for him, Becky was doing all the talking on her own.

Crowley was doing his best to keep calm, but that old hunter was really trying his patience. He had lost sight from Castiel, and Dean was dancing with other people. Dean had to get engaged with the Black Swan, or the curse would be broken. If he ever found the person who had decided that all magic could be broken by true love, he would hurt them. A lot.

"How is it that your brothers didn't wanna come ?"

"Oh, you know, these two idiots aren't accustomed to balls.";

"Hum... Yes. I see."

A few minutes before the Choice, Bobby took Dean apart from the crowd, with Becky.

"Mission report."

"He doesn't remember anything !"

"Sorry ?" Dean intervened.

"Sam", the young woman answered, "I talked to him about our childhood and he doesn't remember anything !"

"Maybe he just doesn't remember you."

"He's forgotten about the time you made everyone believe the castle was haunted."

"That's weird. I thought this would have made an impression on him."

"And Michael isn't Michael."

"What ?"

"It's not Michael ! Whatever he says, he cares about his brothers and forbids everyone to call them 'idiots'."

"And ?"

"He called them 'idiots' not half an hour ago."

"So what ? Maybe he's pissed at them because they didn't come. anad maybe Sam is stressed ! You realise we have to tell the whole Court that... that..."

"Dean, there's something wrong."

"Prince Dean ?" a young servant asked when he entered the room.

"What now ?!"

"It's time."

~~~

The heir made his way to his father, trying not to panic. Everything was ~€~€~in his head ; his love, his regrets, his father's suspicions, and Bobby's and Becky's.

"So, son. Who will be your queen ?"

"I won't have a queen."

Whispers rose in the crowd. It wasn't often the heir opposed the Court so straightforwardly. He took a deep breath.

"A week ago, I found my brother. Sam, come here !"

The Black Swan joined the prince.

"He was cursed by a sorcerer. A sorcerer living in the forest !"

Whispers again. A general looked at the king.

"You had got rid of the sorcerer !"

"That's a long story" the king whispered.

"Father ?"

"Go on, Dean, I'll explain later."

"You better. During this week, Sam and I... Sam and I..."

He tried to make eye contact with Sam, who looked straight in his eyes.

"We found out that we lo..."

A loud noise echoed in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a cliffhanger for you once again ! She loves writing those, she has a bit of a sadistic side to her.  
> The last part should be posted soon, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> This is the end... Hold your breath and count... Sorry...  
> So yeah, last part ! No more cliffhangers for you @alicia !  
> Enjoy the conclusion of the story !

One of the windows of the ball room had exploded, giving way to an unexpected character.

"Gabriel ?! Why are you a Swan ?!"

The bird, half stunned by his fall, let out some kind of noise. Dean crouched near the bird who just seemed a bit groggy and scratched by the shards of glass.

"Michael, Sam ! Do you understand what he's saying ?"

"No. But that's not Gabriel."

Dean eyed Michael sceptically. He had never seen oter Golden Swans, even at the lake.

"Who then ?"

"I don't know. Gabriel was human and well when we left. How could he have turned back into a Swan ?"

"Maybe Crowley's back !"

"Then hurry and break the spell, you moron !"

"You're not Michael !"

"I am, I'm just edgy because you're my last chance."

Dean stood up and looked at Sam. He realised he had been acting strange all evening. Bobby and Becky were right, there was something fishy going on.

Shouts were heard, coming from the corridor.

"Nasty beast !"

"What's that unicorn doing in the castle ?!"

"Kill her !"

"It's the prince's mare !"

"Kill her anyway, she's crazy !"

"BABY !"

Dean, made crazy by the thought, rushed to the corridor, where he found his mare surrounded by guards.

"Let her go !"

He made his way between the guards so as to calm his mare down. Then he noticed on her back...

"Sam !"

Still asleep, Michael and Sam were lying on Impala's back. Lucifer had woken up and was flying around her.

The Court came closer and found their prince rocking a gigantic Swan in his arms. He glared at the fake Sam.

"Who are you ?"

"Uh..."

"Answer !"

He remained silent, looking around for the fake Michael, whom he couldn't find.

"Dean, the spell !" Bobby yelled.

"Hello boys."

"Crowley !"

"Too late, Dean. Sam is sound asleep. And he needs to hear your declaration."

"No !"

"I'm keeping my Swans."

"No ! Sam... Sam please... Wake up. Don't leave me !"

The Swan remained completely still and unconscious in his arms. Dean started crying as he held his brother tighter.

"Please, Sam... Come on, bitch, wake up ! I love you, you hear me, I love you so wake up !"

The Swan opened his eyes and Sam's human arms slipped around Dean's neck.

"Jerk."

He kissed him, and everything disappeared around the two brothers. It felt as though the kiss lasted an eternity of pure happiness, but when they parted, this eternity suddenly seemed to become shorter than a second, and they stared at each other, ready to do it again.

"No !"

Crowley's shout startled everyone. The king turned to him.

"Enough, sorcerer. I've been indulgent enough with you, 17 years ago. Leave my sons alone !"

"17 years ! He's... he's responsible for Mother's death !"

"Please. I'm no vulgar murderer. I'm just a fancy man who wants a peaceful life with his Swans !"

"But... 17 years ago..."

"Dean, Sam... The sorcerer who ruled the forest before is the one who killed your mother. He wanted to intimidate me. But how could I have faced him alone ? His name was Azazel and he was incredibly powerful. A man came one day, he was looking for mythical monsters called Daleks. He called himself Dr. Who. He offered me to find the guilty sorcerer, and I accepted. If Azazel was ruling the forest, it was because he had defeated the mother of Michael and his brothers, a mage named Meg [a/n : for personal reasons, I couldn't say their father was God. So I picked Meg. Because I love her and I hadn't used her yet]. They were very young at the time. Anyway, that sorcerer had several others under his orders and Crowley accepted to change sides and join us. He managed to take down Azazel, after a battle during which many soldiers were killed, and he turned all of Meg's people into Swans. And then all of those who stepped foot into the forest. If I tried to fight him, he would turn against me, and I saw that I was no match for him."

"But now... he has no Swans anymore."

"Indeed, you bloody Squirell. I lost everything because of you."

"You haven't lost everything, master. I will stay with you, even if all the others leave."

"Castiel... Alright. You've played according to the rules of magic. And I respect them. But don't come near my forest again."

He walked to Castiel and disappeared with him. Everyone stayed silent, and Lucifer helped Michael stand up. Like Sam, he had a hard time waking up, and his brother's touch allowed him to react sooner.

"We're human !"

"Human ?!"

"Definitely human !"

The Court awoke from its torpor. Everyone started talking at the same time, in shock from the revelations, and especially from the passionate kiss of the two brothers. The king restored silence at last.

"We'll talk about what happened 17 years ago in due time. Dean, Sam ?"

The two brothers, still sitting on the floor and snuggled against each other, stood up, holding hands with force.

"Father ?"

"You... you're really sure you only want to be with Sam ?"

"Yes."

"Very well. If that is what you wish."

The jaw of every member of the Court dropped to the floor, while Bobby and Becky hugged, happy. A duke finally managed to speak :

"But... But... He's your brother ! He's a man ! You can't have children ! Which means no heir !"

"I love him. And as for heirs... have you heard of adoption ? Or, you can let people choose their king."

"But... but..."

"No discussion, I'll stay with my brother no matter what."

Sam leant in to kiss him again, sealing this declaration. That's the moment Gabriel came back, his face scratched everywhere.

"Finally together ! At last ! I know some who should follow this example", he said with an insistent look at his brothers.

Michael was still leaning on Lucifer. The two parted, embarassed.

~~~

It is now time for the epilogue. The farewells will be hard. Let's review our troops, to say goodbye as good as possible. And to make the pleasure last.

Crowley went back to the forest with Castiel. He was depressed for a moment, without his Swans. Sure, he had forced them to stay, but he had always treated them well. And he loved them deeply. A kind of lost love, but Crowley was... well Crowley.

The former Black Swan got closer from his former master, supporting him. A few Swans came back, under the condition of being free. Some had quite liked the Swan form. The sorcerer consented to change them back, a grumpy look on his face. Once alone with Castiel, he grinned from ear to ear with pure happiness.

As for Becky, there was a period during which she was moving from happiness for her princes and tears because qhe she could never be with Sam. Her melancholy ended when a former soldier came by. She fell in love with him and decided to follow him everywhere. His name was Bucky and he was looking for his best friend, a guy called Steve. "Best friend", right.

Bobby stayed in the castle. He was still looking after the two princes, acting as an unwilling intermediary when they had a row. (These arguments never lasted for a long time.)

Impala, after the spell was broken, turned back into a mare. Her Daddy was of course still taking care of her, and she often carried the princes on the roads of the kingdom, never grumbling too much about Sam's weight. Dean was happy and that was all that mattered to her.

Gabriel, as well as his brothers, stayed in the castle which quickly became his new playground. He had a lot of fun pranking everyone in the castle. Lucifer helped him sometimes, never letting anything being traced back to him.

About the former Grey Swan. After several months of embarassment and interrogation, the former Golden Swan ended up pushing him towards Michael and locking them both in a closet. They couldn't get out until they had admitted their love to each other. Oh, indeed, they were delighted. But Gabriel found himself in turn locked in a closet alone, with a packet of sweets he couldn't reach, stuck on the ceiling. Lucifer denied any involvement, and Michael confirmed his alibi, a smile on his lips.

The king ruled for several years before dying and  leaving the throne to Dean. In the facts, Sam was rather the one ruling. Despite the concern of people about this homosexual and incestuous couple in power, they did an excellent work, and soon no one had anything to reproach them anymore. They adopted a little girl, Charlie, red-headed and full of life, who loved her fathers. She was a remarkable princess, despite spending a little too much time in her fictional universes. She also liked to force the drawers of locked desks to read secret documents.

Sam and Dean lived a long and happy life, and died very old, going together to their own shared slice of heaven.

The end

?

I may write other things about this, I like this universe far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this story. Leia22 and I hope you liked it.  
> Leia22 has indeed written a few oneshots which take place in this universe, she'll probably post them and I'll translate them too.  
> It has been a pleasure to translate this story, I hope it's been a pleasure for you to read it as well (and I hope my translation was readable).  
> So, see ya !

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for the first part, hoped you liked it !  
> I'll post the next part when the author does, probably tomorrow.


End file.
